


Blood Bag

by The_Readers_Writer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, First Story so please tell me what you think, I love Finnrey, Mad Max - Freeform, hopefully y'all like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: Rey is a scavenger across the scorched remains the earth has become. She does what she needs to in order to survive, and that includes avoiding, fighting, and running away from the War Boys who only want her for her blood (O negative: universal donor.) After she is captured, in an attempt to flee she is recaptured by War Boy Hux. And it just so happens that another desert dweller witnesses her recapture. This man has two options, save the last two shells he has in his gun until he can get back to base, or help...





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT...I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

Wake. Shove on boots. Sharpen staff. Hope something edible is nearby. Pray for rain. Keep head low. Stay inconspicuous, only inconspicuous, there is no safe, not in this world. Eat what little food that was found. Drink what little water is leftover from rations. Shove boots off. Lay down. Beg for sleep to come. Repeat.

As she crouched in what little shade a leafless tree had to offer, Rey waited silently, patiently, diligently for what was about to happen. Her meal for the day, and if she was lucky, she would be able to trap two birds before the flock took off in fear. Two birds, two days worth of food, one less thing to worry about. She had been waiting for about an hour or so. Not only waiting for the birds to settle in and get comfortable, but waiting for them to be positive that no one was watching them. Rey also had to ensure that no one was watching her. If she had careless leapt at her prey without first taking in her surroundings, she'd be no different from the birds she hunted: dead. 

Even though her face was covered completely, her mouth tasted like sand. She could feel beads of sweat beginning to form at her brow underneath her face covering. As she steadied her feet, she felt her pulse quicken. It had been an hour with no one else in sight in either direction except for her meal to come. Inhale. Lunging quickly towards the flock that could already sense the danger, she thrust her staff with all of her might towards the bird that was closest, killing it instantly. Birds were quick, but not quick enough. She removed the birds body from the end of her staff and shoved it in her satchel. It was only after she did that that she realized two lone birds were just sitting there, watching her, unmoving. The bird that was standing in front was undoubtedly a male protecting the female who was behind him. It was their undying need to protect that was going to end up getting them killed and eaten, which is exactly what happened. After killing them both Rey realized that the female had been sitting on a nest that had four eggs inside of it. She carefully picked them up and set them in the top of her satchel, hoping that they wouldn't break by the time she was able to get them back to her cave. 

The walk back would be another hour and a half, and every single step she took to get there, she said a silent prayer to whoever she thought was listening, begging for rain to come. Even a quick mist, or a light shower would be better than nothing. Her water rations were running low, and without water there would be no hunting. And without hunting there would be no food. And then shortly after that, the inevitable would happen. No rain fell by the time she returned to her cave. The jars she planted nearby incase it rained while she was out and about were even empty. All in all, it had been a good day. Three birds and four eggs. She would be good on food for a short while, but in the matter of water, all she could do was hope. 

She decided to eat one whole bird since she was guaranteed to have leftover food for the time being. After licking her plate clean, she very carefully took a small sip of her rationed water. She wanted more, craved more, needed more especially considering it had only been her second sip of water for the entirety of one day. But she thought better of it. She would need to be disciplined for when things got really bad. Which is what things were looking like if it didn't rain soon. But she pushed that thought out of her head, and for the time being, decided she was content. After she put out her small fire and placed the water jar back on it's shelf, she shoved off her boots to lay down to assume a more comfortable position, not that there ever was one trying to sleep in a cave. She shut her eyes, hoping that the days activities would be enough to tire her out. But it wasn't. It never was. If only sleep came easy, if only, if only. But sleep never came easy to her. How could it? With being so alone, fighting for survival and just to live? At night, being desperate to sleep only seems like it would be the most natural thing. She knew though, that eventually exhaustion would take its course, giving her the rest she longed for even if for only a few hours. She would rest, until it was time to wake again.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been tracked back to her cave. Read the rest to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER YET AGAIN!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

Rey awoke to the gentle sound of a 'tap, tap, tap' noise. A small smile broke across her lips as she fought her way into consciousness. She rose from her spot on the floor from her cave, and walked outside to discover indeed, it was raining. Finally, her prayers had been answered, and she would have water to drink which would grant her life for several more days. She threw her arms up in the air and twirled around and around until she became dizzy. She opened her mouth and let the stray drops land on her parched tongue, savoring each one. The earth had smelled damp, like it had been raining for a while before she had ever woken. She figured that surely her jars she kept on the far side of the cave would be full if not overflowing by now. She ran up the now muddy hill towards where she kept her spare jars, but was greeted with a sight far different from what she expected. The water jars were there, of course, but so was something, or someone else. There he stood, Rey knew one when she saw one. Pale as the face of the moon, little slits made about a centimeter away from each other running vertically along both of his lips, and dark, dark circles around his even darker eyes. A War Boy stood in front of her, and she in front of him. 

For what felt like an eternity, their eyes just remained locked together. No movement, no speaking, no action, Rey even thought that the rain had stopped because of how quiet everything had gotten. But once her hearing came back, she unmistakably heard what the War Boy was yelling for...reinforcements. "Blood!" cried the War Boy. With that, Rey turned quickly on her heels, past her water jars, down the muddy slop, and ran for her life. But of course the War Boys were right on her trail. "Blood! That way boys! We can catch her! She can't outrun us for long!" she heard a voice say behind her, but not dare turn back to look. She ran, and ran as hard as she could due to the fact that her very life hung in the balance. 

How did this happen? How did a good day turn into such a horrible one? She had managed to catch three birds, and take their eggs with her. It had started to rain, and her water jars had filled all the way up. She would have been gone satisfied with food and water for nearly a week. How could this have happened? How did the War Boys managed to track her to her cave? Sure they had spotted her out while she was hunting for food, or hoping to walk into a thunderstorm to collect water, but that was always it. They had ran into her, tried to fight her, catch her, kill her, or whatever it was that War Boys did to those who they found aimlessly wandering around the desert. But it was always just that. She had lived comfortably in her cave for years now, and they had never managed to track her back to it. Even the predator animals of the desert hadn't been able to track her back to cave. But this War Boy had. He had found her. And as she thought about it, Rey felt a very vulnerable chill run up her spine. She had been found, and if she could be found once, what was stopping the War Boys from finding her a second time? Or a third time? Or even a forth, and so on and so on? She could have dwelled on the thought of never being safe again, but at the moment the only thing she could think of was what she was currently doing. And that was to run. 

She heard the War Boys' dry voice screech from behind her again, "Blood!" he screamed. Even though she hadn't looked back, she was sure that she heard more than that of one pair of feet pelting the ground to chase after her. If she had to make a guess, it was closer to six or seven. If she stopped, or allowed weariness to drag her down she would be caught for sure. Rey pushed those thoughts out of her mind and rain as hard as she could. She was optimistic that she could outrun the War Boys that were in pursuit of her. Optimistic until she heard the roar of an engine burst from behind her. She didn't have to turn around, but her curiousness got the best of her. For a split second, Rey saw the new threat that chased after her. Not two legs and two feet, but four wheels and an engine. She faced forward and kept running anyway, knowing that shortly it would become futile. Only it happened quicker than she thought. When it happened, she had wished she had shaved her hair off like she wanted to do all those years ago. No maintenance, it would keep the base of her skull cooler, and she would bare a striking resemblance towards the brave warrior who she had heard so much about named Furiosa. But she hadn't shaved her hair, it was still there. And it was grabbed, and yanked violently by one of the War Boys in the car that was driving behind her. Her scream pierced her own ears as she was lifted in the air by whoever it was that had a fistful of her hair. Rey reached up to hold onto the arm of whoever it was that had her dangling in mid air. She felt the car make a sharp turn about, then start driving in the direction towards which they came.

Rey drug her nails down into the arm of which ever War Boy had such a firm lock on her three buns of pulled back hair. It didn't seem to faze whoever it was that was holding onto her so tightly. As she looked ahead, she saw a tree approaching, much like the leafless tree that she would often take refuge upon to get away from the sun while hunting. She pulled on to the War Boys' arm as hard as she could as they came closer towards the tree, clotheslining him. She was finally released from the War Boys' death grip, but it came at a great price. 

Her eyes opened slowly. They burned and were itchy, probably full of sand. She stood up as quickly as she could, but even more quickly fell over. She tried it slower this time, making a more stable attempt to get up and walk away. Rey had made it about twenty steps, and even let optimism creep into her mind for the smallest of moments before she felt the undeniable force of a foot to the back. 

She collapsed as soon as the foot made contact with her back. And once she realized she was on the ground again, she felt someone crawl on top of her, once hand on her arm, the other placed on the back of her neck. "Here! Here! I've found the blood bag!" the raspy voice of whoever was holding her down screeched. "I've got her!" Rey didn't wait another second for more War Boys to come and assist the one that was holding her down. She quickly flipped on her back once she felt the hands loosen their grip on her for the smallest of seconds. Then, with the fistful of sand she hand managed to swipe up with her free hand that wasn't being held down, threw it directly into the War Boys' eyes. "Ahhhh!!!" he yelled releasing his grip on Rey to shield his eyes from the stinging sensation caused by the sand. 

Rey looped her leg around, pinning the War Boy back then, faster than she realized, she was on her feet. She kicked the War Boy square in the chest, just as he had kicked her in the back. He fell back in agony, gasping for air all while still trying to remove the sand from his eyes in order to see. No longer seeing him as an immediate threat, Rey turned to run again, only to be greeted by the War Boys who her attacker had been calling for. 

It was at this moment that Rey realized she didn't have her staff with her. She had left it in the cave, and had no time to retrieve it with a War Boy hot on her trail. Surely she could've been able to defeat the four in front of her, seeing as how they had no weapons in their hands. But without it, she wouldn't know how she'd fair. She knew one thing for sure, and that was that she wouldn't go down without a fight. These War Boys could try as hard as they wanted to, but as long as she was conscious, Rey knew that they wouldn't drag her away willingly, even if it meant her life. "Blood" she heard softly escape the lips of the War Boy closest to her. Why did she keep hearing that? Why did they keep saying that? Where they going to eat her? Drink her blood? Offer her up as a sacrifice? Rey never knew what the War Boys actually did do with those who were captured, and up until now she never really thought about it. But that was because she had never been starring down four War Boys, and a pissed off temporarily blind one behind her. 

Whatever what was about to happen, was going to happen one way or another. And Rey knew that, and was willing to accept that. She just knew that she wasn't going to make it easy for them. The first War Boy to make his move came in too quickly and too close. Rey managed to punch him right in the middle of the face. And stupidly thinking that all of her attention would be focused only on one person the second War Boy moved in, still to quickly and quite clumsily. Rey managed to knee the slower War Boy in his stomach, then backhanding him to the ground. She thought for a split second in her mind, 'If only...if only I had my staff, he'd be dead by now. Once less enemy to worry about.' Unfortunately so, this was not the case. The temporarily blinded War Boy who she had managed to forget about due to the fact that she no longer saw him as a threat managed to tackle her from behind. Both of her arms were pinned behind her. She was punched in the face once, kicked in the ribs twice, then stomped in the back of the head before everything went dark.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is brought back to the War Boys lair, and escapes....with a little help :) hope y'all enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER, YET AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!!!

As Rey opened her eyes, she discovered that her vision was blurry, and swaying from left to right. The sounds that were coming from every which way all sounded muffled. She tried moving, but was only met with resistance. As her senses began to return to her she discovered that her hands and feet were bound and tied to a metal rod that the War Boys' were carrying her on. One if front of her with the rod resting on his shoulder, and presumably one behind her with the end of the rod resting on his shoulder as well. 

She also discover that there was some sort of muzzle chained to her face. Not that it was at all relevant. She knew she wouldn't scream, the reason being because she had no one to scream to. No one would be coming for her or looking for her, or even notice if she was missing. But she suspected that the War Boys didn't know that. 

Now that she had come to, she found that being transported in such a manner was quite uncomfortable. She struggled against the chains, but they were tied tight to ensure that she stayed in place. The War Boys must've reached wherever they were taking her to. She no longer could feel the sun beating down on her back. But felt the cool shade of the cave that they carried her into. She made an attempt to lift her head to look around. She had no idea there were so many of them. All she saw for the short time that her head was up were pale shirtless bodies, with dark pants, dark eyes, and slit marks made into their lips just as the War Boys who had taken her had looked. She let her head drop when the War Boys had set the metal rod off of which she was tied to, on to something. She was left dangling in the air tied to the rod when she heard an unmistakable noise. The sound of a knife being slid off of a surface. 

She was right, they were either going to kill her or sacrifice her. One of the conclusions she came to because the War Boys kept on saying that they had found 'blood.' But instead of feeling the knife puncture her body, she felt it slice into the back of the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. 'Oh no' she thought. 'Before they end up doing whatever they're going to do, they're going to do something much worse.' She shook and wiggled around as best as she could trying to free herself or at least stop the War Boy from cutting her shirt off. "Hey!" she heard someone shout. "Hold her down! Don't cut her! She's an O, we need that blood!" 

Rey heard several more sets of feet running towards her trying to get her to remain still. They ended up succeeding, and her shirt was completely sliced in half. Rey now knew why the War Boys' might've put the muzzle on her, because she was close enough to bite one of them if she could. "Cut her down" she heard one of the War Boys say. The chains that held her arms and legs behind her, binding her to the metal rod were released, and she fell to the floor. She had no time to think about how tire or sore she was. Because for the moment, she was free and had full mobility. She stood up as quick as she could, but immediately had a War Boy on her. He grabbed her by the arm, but in a quick defense Rey sent her fist gliding into his nose. Another War Boy came up approaching her and tried to grab her, but before he could Rey ran up to him and head-but him in the face, causing even greater damage than she meant to because she had the muzzle on. She tried running past the War Boy, but he grabbed her by her ankles and drug her back. Three more came up grabbing either of her arms, and the other leg.

The chains quickly made their return to her body. Around her wrists and both legs with a War Boy on the other end. They all pulled in unison so she'd have no way to move or defend herself. Rey was scared, because she knew what was about to happen. She still made an attempt to free herself, to fight back in anyway she could, but the War Boys held on to the chains, and pulled them tightly. Rey heard a buzzing noise start up behind her, and then an extremely sharp and stinging sensation being burrowed into her back. She groaned and shook against her chains again trying to free herself of the imprisonment and whatever was being drug across her back.

This went on for several minuets. He had started at the top where her shoulder blade were, now he was at the bottom of her back near the base of the spine. As Rey heard the buzzing noise cease, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A sigh of relief, at least for now, one of the discomforts had stopped. 

"Hook her up to Hux" she heard someone shout. "He was next in line for a blood bag." The holder of the chains tied to her legs let go as she dropped to the ground. She made an effort to get up and run again but the two War Boys who were holding the chains tied to her wrists hadn't let go. They pulled hard on her chains to get her to follow them. She tried to pull against but the chains were tied so tightly she thought her wrists might break in an attempt to resist. Unwillingly so, she followed. 

She was taken down a hallway into another room were apparently all the sick War Boys in need of blood resided. 'So this is what War Boys do to those who they capture' Rey thought to herself. She saw the horror before her, that would soon be her own. Human beings, or 'blood bags' lifted from the ground and hung upside down with a tube going from their arm into the recipient War Boys' arm. Rey soon learned that something like this couldn't last forever. If she didn't get away soon, she'd be hung upside down until she was bled dry. "Well...what are you waiting for?! Hook up my bag!" a voice said that caught her attention. She looked over to where it was coming from, and assumed that the War Boy in front of her who she was about to be hooked up to, was Hux. "Yea, yea! Hold on a minuet. It's not like she's going anywhere!" Rey smirked at herself at the irony of what was said when she noticed the War Boy had set his chain down.

She immediately yanked the free chain back striking the other War Boy who did have his chain in hand still, in the face. The War Boy who was still standing thrust his fist towards her, but she used the chain to tangle up his arm then bend it behind him. The War Boy moved backwards, plowing the two of them into the wall behind them. Rey hit the wall first, and felt her breath leave her for a moment knowing that if she allowed the War Boy to get away he could overpower her. She quickly took the chain and put it around his neck and pulled up hard. He elbowed her twice in her ribs before they both heard Hux call out, "Don't damage my blood bag!" The War Boy stopped at once listening to Hux. Rey instantly ceased the opportunity she had and pushed the War Boy into Hux. After they both stumbled to the ground, Rey dropped the chains and ran out the door. 

"My blood bag!" she heard Hux cry from behind her. Shortly afterwards, she heard several quickened steps pursuing towards her. She didn't know where she was going, she was just looking for light. If she could find light, it likely meant that it was coming from outside. Turning down one hallway, she found just that. She was barely out into the sunlight when she felt someone pull the back of the muzzle she was wearing. They quickly locked themselves around her neck and arms. "You're my blood bag! You belong to me!" the familiar voice of Hux said. She struggled against him to get away. He wasn't as strong as the other War Boys, probably because of how sick he was, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him by the time the other War Boys showed up. She heard a set of feet pelting behind them and thought to herself, she was about to be recaptured. She knew that they wouldn't make the same mistake of letting her get away twice. The set of feet ran from behind Hux, and into Rey's line of sight. This person...he...was no War Boy.

As opposed to the War Boys ghostly pale skin, he had a much darker complexion. No dark eyes, no slit marks on his lips, just...normal. Rey knew that he saw the two of them. In fact he had stopped running away from whatever or whomever was pursuing him. She also saw in his eyes that he was unsure of what action he was about to take. It was quite obvious that Rey was being held against her will. She had a muzzle on her face with a chain dragging behind it, with a War Boy holding her in a headlock. The guy in front of them looked out over the horizon, like he might just keep running and forget all about the two of them. Moving closer towards his freedom, and leaving Rey to her doom. But then he looked back at the two of them, and Rey saw his face soften. He looked down towards his side, when Rey noticed he had a gun resting in his shoulder harness. He looked back at the two of them, then made direct eye contact with Rey. He lowered his face and with lightning fast speed pulled out his gun, and aimed it at Hux. "Let her go" his deep voice said. Rey was so utterly relieved at the gesture. She knew now that she had at least a small chance at survival, a chance to live. This man in front of her was going to assist her in getting out of Hux's grasp. He was going to help her escape.


	4. Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has made his decision to help, now Rey must decide if she can completely trust him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER...DON'T OWN A THING!!!

"I said let her go" the man said again to reiterate. Hux was unmoving, he continued to hold Rey right were she stood and smiled. "This blood bag is mine! She belongs to me!" Hux screamed. Rey looked at the man in front of her making an attempt to help her. He looked so unsure of himself. Like he was still contemplating running away instead of shooting the War Boy.

"Don't make me hurt you" the man said a bit louder. "Ha!" Hux spat. "There is no stopping me! There is no stopping us! You cannot hurt me! You can't even touch me!" He rambled on. "I live, I die, I live again!" he screamed, raising one of his arms with his fist in the air. Rey noticed his grip on her arm was no longer present. She elbowed him in his jaw causing him to release the other arm he had around her neck. She took two steps forward before the chain on her muzzle was pulled back, hard. She was drug back by the chain when she heard the man in front of her take several hurried steps towards where she was. The man tackled Hux, so the pulling on the chain stopped. 

Hux kicked the man off of him, and dove for Rey's chain before she had the opportunity to run away from him. Rey, or her precious blood, was a big prize to him, and he had no intention of letting her get away. He had too much to loose. The man went to grab Hux' shoulders to pull him back and keep him away from Rey, but was met with an elbow placed firmly into his nose. The man fell back, leaving Hux to grab Rey's chain again. Rey lunged at him as she was pulled back causing Hux to trip of the man's legs who he had just elbowed. Rey managed to punch Hux once before she was rolled over. Hux grasped both hands tightly underneath the muzzle and around Rey's throat. Hux figured it would be easier just to chock her out and drag her back to the liar instead of risking the chance of her running away. Rey tried to fight back, but he had her pinned down tight. 

The colors and sharpness of the objects around her were starting to fade as Hux pressed his fingers further into her neck. Rey tried as best as she could to get out of his grasp, but there was very little she could do. Her strength was failing her. But just before she shut her eyes and let everything go black, she heard a loud bang noise accompanied by the spray of something across her face. Hux' grasp released at once, and Rey's eyes slowly opened to discover what was now in front of her. It was still Hux, only now he had a gaping hole going through his head. That loud bang sound was a gun, and the spray that had gone across her face was his blood. 

She pushed his body off of her and stood to her feet. She had trouble wiping the blood from her eyes due to still having the muzzle on. But when her vision cleared enough she saw before her the young man with the gun still in his hand. For a second, she had forgotten all about how horrible this day was shaping out to be. Instead she was looking right into the eyes of someone who could have turned, and ran, forgetting all about her. Leaving her to fend for herself. She wasn't his problem, so why did he help her? She couldn't figure it out. In this world, no one helped anyone, unless they got something in return for it. He was starring back at her, until she noticed his eyes left hers and focused on whatever was behind her.

He put his gun back in his shoulder harness, took three steps towards Rey, and grabbed her hand. Rey didn't do touch. Not now, not every. She lived alone for as long as she could remember. And anytime she ever came across anyone and touch happened it was never good, take today for example, case and point. But when she noticed that he was pulling her away from something hazardous, she realized that his touch was not a threat. It wasn't a threat, but she still didn't like it. Another War Boy had spotted them and was running towards them. "This way!! I've found Hux' blood bag!" he yelled back. 

The man led the two of them through the outside of the lair. As they were running, Rey snatched her hand out of his. "Hey come on, I'm trying to help! We've got to run this way!" Rey quickly snapped back at him, "I know how to run without you holding my hand!" They had a good head start against the pursuit of oncoming War Boys that were behind them until the chain attached to the muzzle was caught on something. Rey wound the chain around her wrist a few times and pulled with all her might. 

Once he noticed that she wasn't behind him anymore, the man ran back to help. He attempted to pull the chain just as Rey was doing to unsnag it from what it was caught on. Unfortunately, the chain wasn't budging. "Damn it!" he yelled dropping the chain. When Rey saw him drop the chain, she thought yet again that in order to save himself that he would leave her there. But yet again, she was proved wrong. He bent down to reveal a knife strapped to his ankle inside of his boot. "Turn around! Quick!" he nearly screamed at her. For the smallest of seconds she hesitated. He had proved himself that he was trying to help her twice already, but at the same time she would never be okay with turning her back on someone she didn't know, with the knowledge that they had a knife in their hands. But then she thought to herself, if she doesn't turn around, she's going to be stuck her. And if he did want to hurt her while her back was turned to him, she'd be dead either way.

She took a deep breath, and did as she was told. She squeezed her eyes together tightly bracing herself for any pain that was to come, but was met with none. All that was going on behind her was a sawing noise, he was trying to cut the lock that was holding the muzzled in place. "Got it!" he exclaimed. He put his knife back in its place before removing the lock and let it fall to the floor. Rey snatched the muzzle off of her face and turned around to face him. The man froze where he stood. He finally got a good look at her face without the muzzle hindering her features. Rey noticed the tiniest hints of a smile break into the corners of his mouth, as the man noticed that her eyes weren't brown like how he had originally assumed, but were green.

Just like the first time their eyes locked, Rey noticed his eyes focus on what was behind her yet again. While she made an attempt to turn around to she what was behind her, she felt the pressure of his hand gripping hers once again. "Stop taking my hand!" she shouted at him even though she was running right along side with him. One War Boy who seemed to be quicker than the rest was right on their heels. Rey discovered this when she realized she was still holding the muzzle in her hand. While still running as fast as she could she threw it back at the War Boy, hitting him, causing all of the other ones behind him to trip.

They had almost made it to the outside of the lair when they both heard engines start up. The ferocious roar of the engines that were heard even though they were far away made one thing clear: they weren't going to escape, not on foot anyway. "We can't outrun them!" the man shouted. They both looked around, maybe for a place to hide or for an idea to pop up. It was when Rey looked to her left that she began to feel hopeful. "We might" she said. "In that" the man turned around to she what it was she had risen her finger towards.


	5. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey steal some wheels and the road battle begins!!
> 
> I'm also sooooooo so so sorry about the delay in between chapters:(( I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again

The man turned his head to see what Rey was pointing at. "Oh yea, we'll definitely be able to outrun them in that!" he said. The both ran towards the eighteen wheeler war rig that Rey had pointed out earlier. 

Rey was the first one to reach the door, so she climbed in, and slid into the passenger seat. The man had gotten in behind her, and closed his door. "Keys, keys! We have to find the keys!" the man said in a panicked breath. "Just hot wire it! They're coming!" Rey shouted back looking out of her window. "Hot wire!? I don't know how to hot wire a car!" he said. Rey rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Switch with me!" 

He slid across the seat while Rey climbed over his lap. She quickly pulled the covering of the ignition off and went in search for two specific wires. Once she found the red and the green wires she pulled their roots out and started clicking them together until the car started up. "Got it" she said just as a War Boy nearly jumped through the driver side window. He quickly threw a chain around Rey's neck, "You're not going anywhere blood bag. Immortan Ren is gonna teach you a lesson! You killed his son, and now you're gonna pay!"

He nearly had her out the window before the man in the passenger seat leapt over her and pulled back on the chains, instead of pulling on Rey's arm which would probably hurt her worse. It was evident that the man in the car with her was far stronger than this particular War Boy. The man pulled on the chains the War Boy was holding smashing his head into the side of the car door again, and again, and again until he let go. "Drive!" he screamed when he knew that the chain around Rey's neck was no longer being held on to. 

She shifted into first gear and pushed her foot down on the gas pedal as hard as she could. She drove the war rig through the gate in front of them, and the two were finally free from the War Boys' lair. Unfortunately so, they were not free from the War Boys themselves, as they were being pursued in full by a small army. 

"Bring the blood bag alive! She is my property!" They heard a deep mutated voice exclaim from behind them over what sounded to be a speaker. "Kill Hux' murderer if you must. But if not, bring him to me as well!" The voice died out after the thundering of the engines broke loose in pursuit of the war rig. Rey shifted gears as quickly as she could to gain more speed, but some of the smaller quicker vehicles were quickly gaining ground. One car pulled up next to them and began to ram them, throwing Rey off course. "Do something!" she screamed to the man sitting next to her. "Shoot them!" "I can't" he quickly said back. "What!?" she asked horrified. The war rig was rammed again, Rey pulled the steering wheel over to ram the smaller car back, buying them some time before they were rammed again.

"Why can't you shoot them!?" she yelled at him. "Because I don't have any shells left!" He removed the gun from his shoulder harness and popped the gun open which made two empty shells fly out and fall to the floor. Rey switched into third gear, gaining a bit more speed on the car next to them. "Well...look around! There has to be something we can use in here!" "On it!" the man yelled back at her. 

It didn't take him long to stumble upon a weapon. "I found one!" he screeched right as they were being rammed again. The gun fell out of his hand and under the chair. When he went to retrieve it, he found yet another gun. "I found two actually!" he said informing Rey. She looked to see where he had found the guns at, and decided to look in the same spot of the driver's seat. On the side of the seat next to the door she found another one, then leaned over to hand it to her passenger. 

"There are probably more in the back seat!" the man suggested. "We can look later! Right now we need to get these cars to stop ramming us or our tires might go!" The man scooted closer to the passenger window right before he felt the hot breath of an explosion go off near his arm. 

Rey jerked the wheel away from the car that had thrown the bomb, running one of the vehicles that were pursuing them, off the road. "Hey! Hey" she said patting the mans arm. After a few more attempts, he slowly lifted his head up. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he looked up at Rey and asked, "Are you okay?!" Rey gave him a look of confusion. A look that clearly said, 'Well I'm not the one who just got a bomb thrown at me, now am I?' But instead she quickly looked over at him, taking her eyes off of the road for the smallest of seconds, then said, "Yea."

The man picked up one of the guns he had found in the car, and quickly leaned out the window to fire before they had another bomb tossed at the war rig. Rey heard the gun fire three times before the man finally leaned back in and said, "Got him!" 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the war rig, there was trouble. "I need you to get rid of them over here as well!" Rey yelled. She glanced out the window to look at the car behind her and saw that they were lighting another bomb in preparation to throw it at the war rig. "Quick! Take the wheel!" Rey screamed. "What!? Why?! What are you doing!?"

Rey opened the door, and swung out of the war rig. Still holding on to the edge of the door she was now facing the car behind them. Just as the War Boy went to throw the bomb, Rey caught it, held eye contact with the War Boy who had thrown it, and smiled. She threw it back at the car, blowing it up. 

"Whoa! Did you see that!? Did you see that!?" the man in the rig exclaimed. He leaned over, extending his hand out to Rey, which she this time, took without hesitation. 

After he pulled her in another shot was fired, and then another. Then they felt the back of the war rig get rammed yet again. "Even if we find more guns we're not going to be able to take them all out! We have to try something else!" the man stated. "I know, I know! I'm thinking!" Rey replied. She looked over to her right. She noticed a couple of miles away a dust storm was slowly but surely forming. If she switched into fourth gear and made a hard right, she might have enough speed to outrun the mob of cars behind them. But then again, if she pushed the engines too hard they could give out, or they might not end up being fast enough to outrun the pursuit. She quickly made the decision.

"Get ready!" she said. "Okay? For what?" he asked. But the question was answered quickly for him as Rey quickly switched into fourth gear then turned the wheel as hard as she could. They had lost some momentum from the turn, so Rey decided to switch the rig into fifth gear, even though she was fearful the gears might give out in fourth gear, they didn't have a choice. 

"Please don't tell me we're driving into that!" the man yelled sitting next to her. "Okay then, I won't tell you!" she said back pushing her foot down harder. Nearly there she looked over at him and said, "Roll up the windows and put something over your face! Hurry!" The man did as he was told, rolling up his first, then clumsily leaning over Rey to roll hers up. He placed his hand on her shoulder for something to hold him up right as he was rolling the window up. But with the rough terrain the war rig was driving over his hand went from her shoulder to her forehead. "Get off! Get off!" She said pushing him away and attempting to keep the steering wheel straight. 

Both windows were rolled up as the man went to pull his scarf up over his face. Rey tore a piece of fabric from her tunic she was wearing which was already cut in half and quickly tied it around her mouth and nose. 

With mere seconds before one of the other war rigs collided with theirs, they drove into the dust storm. The war rig that was pursuing them halted, while some of the smaller vehicles still kept up with the chase. Although they were quickly swept up in the angry eye of the storm being smaller and far lighter than the war rig was. 

Once she saw that they were no longer being followed, Rey downshifted to give the engines a break. But as soon as she did, she heard a loud bang and felt the war rig give off a violent shudder. The rig at least had enough juice left in it to make it out of the dust storm. 

When they were far enough away Rey stopped the rig. "Are we out of gas?" the man asked her. "I don't know" Rey said back to him removing the cloth from her face. "It sounded like it came from the engine though, I'll look under the hood and see what the problem is." The man leaned into the back seat, producing more guns as he sat back straight. "I'll keep a watch in the back of the rig in case were being tailed. You hear anything and you start the rig up as quick as you can" he said. 

He turned to walk away, before Rey stopped him. Even though it went against her instincts, and everything else that life in this world had taught her, she still stopped him. She chalked it up to having an obligation to this man. Nothing more. He had saved her life twice already today. That's all it was she was feeling, an obligation. Nothing more.

"Well...." she started off shakily, not really knowing what she was wanting to say. The man stopped and turned to look at her, waiting for her to say something. "Well...if I get the rig going I'll need to warn you, and....I don't know your name" she said quietly standing there convincing herself that the reason why she had just done what she had done was purely from an obligation and an obligation alone. 

"Finn. What's yours?" he asked.

She simply replied, "I'm Rey."


	6. Rely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Most sincere apologies to all who wanted to read this story. But anyway, Rey decides that she can trust Finn. Especially after he informs her of a safe place to go called the 'green place.' Y'all enjoy:)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
> 
> I'm also off my meds, and slightly intoxicated...let's see what happens.

Rey glanced from underneath the enormous hood of the war rig, and back towards the bumper. Back towards where Finn was standing. Finn. Finn. That was his name. "Finn" she whispered quietly to herself. She liked the way the one syllable fell from her lips, so she decided to whisper it to herself again. "Finn."

Finn's back was facing her. But he turned around towards where Rey was standing after she whispered his name for the second time. Quickly hiding behind the hood of the war rig in fear that he had heard her, she began to inspect the engine to try to find out what the problem was. 

'Transmission looks okay' she thought to herself. 'Maybe a little over heated, but we aren't driving right now, so it's got time to cool down.' She placed her feet on the front bumper to give herself a boost and to be allowed further access to the deep belly of the war rig's engine parts.

She carefully went to place the back of her fingers towards where the radiator was to see if the heat was at an exceptional temperature. She decided that it too was okay when she could manage to keep her palm placed against it without her skin burning. 

Before she decided to analyze anything else, she recalled back to what Finn said right before she brought the war rig to a stop. Maybe the only problem was that the war rig was out of gas like how he had suggested. 

She jumped off of the front bumper, but left the hood open in case she had to return to the engine if the gas wasn't the problem. She walked towards the back of the rig where the fuel pump was kept. Doing so caught Finn's attention. Still holding his gun in front of his chest and keeping an eye trained on the dust storm just in case anything, or anyone came out of it he asked Rey, "So, have you found the problem yet?" Rey shook her head and walked past him. "I'm not done checking the engine, but you said it might be because we're out of gas, so I'm going to look to see if we are just in case" she said. 

Rey walked over to the fuel pump just about ready to open it, look inside and see if it was empty before she noticed a large hose hanging right over top of it. She examined it curiously before removing it from the side of the war rig. Thinking at first that maybe it was hooked into a gas line inside of the war rig itself, she turned it on and was surprised not to see gas flow from the head of the hose, but water. 

She leaned her face in closer to take in the scent of the liquid rushing forth just to make sure that it really was water, instead of just assuming it was, placing the hose to her lips, and taking in a mouthful of gasoline instead. But she didn't smell the burning odor that was normally accompanied by gasoline. She gently placed her lips to the spout, discovering indeed it was water. 

She turned the nozzle up as high as it would go and place the hose right in front of her face. She opened her mouth and took in as much water as her mouth was capable of holding. It spilled over, of course, and got on her clothes which she didn't mind in the least bit. It immediately sent a cool, and relaxing wave into her bloodstream as opposed to the insufferable heat the dessert was always ready to lend out to anyone that wasn't taking refuge in the shade. 

'They have access to this much water? Whenever they want?!' Rey thought to herself. She hadn't realized how thirsty, and hungry, and tired she was. It had been quite a busy day for her. Being captured and all, then fleeing capture from the War Boy's lair, all while stealing a war rig and gaining an ally. She hadn't had time to allow her body to feel what it truly needed. So she revealed in the moment of temporarily having an unending supply of water at her finger tips. 

Once she realized she was completely soaked, she brought the hose back up to her mouth and continued to drink all that the hose had to offer. She knew that she had to get back to dissecting the war rig to see what the problem was, so she decided to take one last final swig from the hose before she realized how incredibly hard Finn was staring at her. She looked up at him, and he not breaking eye contact with her. They just stared at each other for the longest time, before she heard Finn gently say, "Water." 

Rey looked down at the hose in her hand that was still steadily gushing water, then looked back to Finn. He licked his lips while watching the liquid run into the parched earth. Rey could feel her face soften unwillingly. Of course she hadn't planned to take all of the water for herself, but he didn't know that. She lifted her arm up and extended her hand out to him. "Here" she said gently. "Have a drink." 

Finn looked unsure of what he wanted to do. Keep an eye on the dust storm and insure that no one would sneak up on them, or take a drink. Rey seemed to sense his hesitation. She walked over to him before taking the gun out of his hand and replacing it with the hose. "Go on. I'll keep watch while you drink" she said.

Finn wasted absolutely no time. Just as Rey had done, Finn placed the hose directly in front of his face, and also just as Rey had done took in all the water he could. 

As she promised, Rey kept a watchful eye behind them, making sure the element of surprise was not in the enemies hands. After Finn was done drinking, she handed him the gun back and looked inside the fuel pump. 'Okay' she thought to herself. Gasoline definitely was not the issue. Upon making the realization, she quickly walked back up towards the front of the war rig and buried her head back inside the belly of the engine. 

'Not the transmission, not the radiator, and we're good on gas' she thought to herself. Her eyes quickly darted between the other parts of the engine which could be the problem. 

She finally discovered what the problem was once she heard a small hissing noise coming from the carburetor. "Aha!" she exclaimed. 

"Finn! Come here quick! I'll need your help!" she yelled towards the back of the rig. She had just noticed he was still drinking from the hose when she called for him. He quickly took his last sip, turned the nozzle off, put the hose back and ran up to her. 

"Found out what the problem is?" he asked her. "Yes, and I need to fix it as quick as I can" she replied.

"How bad is it?" he asked again. She took her head from underneath the hood before saying, "If we wanna live, not good. If I can't get the carburetor fixed we're stuck here." 

"But we can still drive the rig, right?" Finn asked.

"The carburetor mixes air with liquid fuel to make the engine run. If we keep driving and the carburetor isn't working it'll flood the rig with poisonous gas!" Rey exclaimed. "I don't know where I'll drive us to, but I'm sure anywhere is better than here. Especially with the War Boys right behind us."

Finn watched Rey as she went to work under the hood of the car. Handing her the tools she asked for as she repaired the problem. "Well..." he began to say. She looked up at him after she had the hole in the carburetor sealed off. "We could go..." then stopped. Rey looked at him, unsure of what he was thinking. She looked at him, giving him a look that implied he should keep talking. 

"Could go where?" she finally spoke up after he said nothing. Finn still said nothing. Rey was growing impatient. "Could go wh..." "Shhh..." he said cutting her off. As they remained silent for a second, Rey finally caught on to why Finn hadn't finished his sentence. The small army that was pursuing them, they were getting closer. They could both hear them now. 

They locked eyes before Rey reached down and sealed the hole in the carburetor. She reached up and shut the hood to the war rig before yelling at Finn to get back inside. 

She started the rig back up. She had her hand on the stick shift, and her foot on the clutch. She looked over at Finn and asked with, not her voice, but with her eyes. 'Where are we going? Somewhere, anywhere besides here. Somewhere safe.'

"The green place" Finn said. "It's west of here. If we manage to get there, my Resistance Base can help us out."

Without anymore convincing, Rey released the clutch, and the war rig roared to life, with the War Boy army and Immorten Ren following in the not to distant space behind them.


	7. Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey make an attempt to avoid the army behind them, in pursuit of the 'green place' Finn keeps talking about.
> 
> Shoutout to FinnReyfitzsimmonshipper!!! You are the entire reason I didn't come home from work, and just plop down on the couch to watch Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Instead, I worked on this for you, because you said 'please multiple times' ;))) lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! DONT OWN ANYTHING!

The tension was most definitely crawling up her neck. They had stopped for too long. The dust storm only provided as a distraction for a moment. They would've been safe had the carburetor not malfunctioned. But there was nothing that could be done about it now. The small army behind she and Finn had navigated their way through the dust storm and were not far away from their current location, heading west as Finn had instructed. 

Finn had said once they arrived at the 'green place' that his Resistance Base would be there waiting to help them. Only she had no idea how many people the Resistance Base consisted of. Twenty, thirty, forty? Maybe even less than that. She had no idea. And because she had no idea, she thought that it would probably be best to try and loose the army yet again to make sure that they couldn't be followed.

But the dust storm was behind them now, and she saw no other way to mislead the army. No way to trick them into going into a direction opposite of she and Finn, no way for them to loose their trail.

"Here they come!" Finn said loudly, snapping Rey out of her thoughts. "They're gaining on us!" Rey slammed her foot into the clutch, and shifted up a gear, gaining more speed. 

"How much ammo do we have ready in those guns you found?" Rey asked Finn before glancing in the rear view mirror to see a War Boy car, similar to the one that they had previously ran off the road and caused to flip. 

"Not enough to fight an army" Finn answered back. "But enough to hold us off for a while. We have to think of something!" he said. 

Rey pressed her foot down again, yet shifting into another gear. Hoping that nothing else would go wrong with the rig while they were in a hot pursuit. 

Rey looked out of one of the side mirrors to see the same War Boy car getting closer and closer. And once they had came close enough that they were caught all the way up with the rig, she saw something in the War Boys' hand leaning out the side of his car. Thank goodness it wasn't a bomb, like how they had been bombarded with earlier. But something almost just as bad. A sharp spike with a chain hanging onto the end. The War Boy began winding it up, before he tossed it towards one of the many tires that carried the war rig. Then a violent sounding explosion happened. 

One of the tires had been disintegrated by the weapon the War Boy was now pulling back to wind up again. Even though the war rig had many tires to spare, one was enough for Rey. She had to do something since the War Boy was on her side of the rig, seeing how Finn could do nothing about it. She glance over at him, while he was as quickly as he could loading the gun he was about to fire. 

Rey grabbed the stick shift, and slammed her foot on the clutch as hard as she could shifting all the way up. 

"Get ready!" she yelled. After Finn was all done loading the gun up, he replied, "Okay...for what?" 

Rey jerked the wheel of the rig all the way to the left. As she had warned for him to do, Finn caught himself, ready for whatever, before he was forced by the great shift of the rig to fall down. Still having some momentum to go off of, Rey then shifted again, only this time all the way down into reverse. 

Finn looked over towards her. Was she really doing this? Was she really driving a war rig in reverse while an army of War Boys and Immorten Rey was driving in pursuit of them? As Rey popped the clutch again, it would seem that the answer to his question was apparent. 

She had lined him up perfectly with the War Boy who was ready to lunge the spiked weapon at another one of their tires. As quick as he could, Finn leaned out of his window with his weapon in hand, fully loaded, and aimed it at the War Boy. 

With one shot, Finn managed to blow the War Boys' arm off, causing him not only to drop the weapon, but to fall out of the car as well. 

Finn then felt the war rig being jerked again. As he looked over to study Rey, she was now trying to whip the rig back around to drive forward. And in the process of whipping the rig around, managed to take out the several cars that had gained ground on them during the first round-about. With not only the several cars being out of the way, but the pile-up that was soon caused behind it. 

The vehicles in pursuit of them, ran straight into the pile-up, had to swerve out of the way, or come to a complete stop. All the while Rey was trying to get the war rig back on track, which she managed to execute flawlessly. 

Finn looked over at Rey once again, completely at a loss for words. He could say something like, 'You set me up for that shot!' or something similar. But he couldn't think of the right words, it just didn't seem like a big enough complement for what she had just managed to do.

Rey must've sensed that Finn was not only staring at her, mouth agape, but wanted to acknowledge her driving skills too. So before he thought of the right words to put together, she simply glanced over at him and said, "That was lucky."

It turns out that this was the trick that they needed in order to put some distance between them and the small army. They were all piled up on top of one another, trying to get things going again, while Rey and Finn were steady cruising on their way to the 'green place.'

In fact, the distance was needed not only to insure that they weren't followed, but also in order for the two of them to find their way around the sinking pit that they had run into while heading west. 

"If we try to just drive through this, we'll sink" Rey said. "Either that, or we'll get stuck."

They both got out of the car, trying to decipher what the best method would be to continue going west. There was no way around it, for several miles at least, and since it was only the way west they had to think of something, and quick. 

After several minuets of pacing the ground the only thing that they could come up with it that pushing was absolutely not an option. Rey felt the fear of worry sink into her bones. It was getting dark, and the only ones who were out past dark in this world were bloodthirsty predators who had back up, or insane lunatics with a death wish. Being evidently obvious that she was neither. 

She soon felt her fear dissipate when she heard Finn speak up. "Rey! Come up here! Quick!" She as quickly as she could ran up to the front of the rig to discover Finn pulling with all of his might on a cable cord attached to the front bumper of the rig. "If we can get this tied around that" he said pointing to an old rotting tree stump possibly twenty yards away, "then we can pull ourselves out, and drive through to the other side." 

Rey went to help him pull all available cable out before they both stopped. With both of their hands firmly placed on the rope, they looked behind them to discover a bright light flashing over the patch of land they had previously driven over. "I am!!!!!...." they heard. And then nothing else. "I am!!!!...." yet again. Finn released his hands from the cable before walking towards the light and noise accompanied with it. He reached into the rig and grabbed the gun he knew had the most shells in it. "Keep going with the cable. I should be back by the time you have it wrapped around the tree" he spoke quickly, then disappeared in the fog that was quickly gaining ground. 

Rey had just gotten the cable around the stump when she heard in the distant direction to which Finn had walked out into. "I am the NightRider!" the voice exclaimed, and then a gun shot and the bright light went out. Then another, and then nothing but silence. 

She jumped back in the rig to grab the weapon closest to her when she saw a shadowy figure approaching her. She pointed the gun at it, but soon enough discovered it was Finn, his clothes and hands dripping in what looked like blood. 

She tossed the gun back into the driver's seat and ran up to him, and placed her hands on his chest. "Finn! Are you alright?!" she asked, perplexed that he was still able to move with the amount of blood that was on the outside of his body. "I'm fine, I'm fine" he said in a reassuring tone. He walked past her and went back to retrieve the hose that they had drank out of earlier to rinse himself off. It was only then when she didn't see any fresh blood replace the old blood that she asked him, "That's not your blood...is it?" He quickly turned the hose off, and sat it back in it's original place. "No" he said simply. "Let's go" he said, ushering Rey back to the driver's seat of the war rig. 

She shifted up into first gear, and pressed down hard on the gas. The war rig jumped forward, and moving in the same direction. It was working. They were going forward, just not as quick as Rey would've liked to be going. Once they were out, Rey felt her shoulders relax. There was no way they were going to be followed now. They were going to the 'green place' that Finn spoke about. They were going to be safe. 

After a few hours of rather silent driving, Finn noticed that Rey's head was bobbing, and that her eyes were drooping. "Would you like me to drive?" he asked her kindly. At first, she wanted to say no. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't handle herself, or that she needed him to take care of her. And even though she had no reason at all to be nervous about being asleep around him, she still was. He had saved her life multiple times today. They had both saved each other multiple times today. And even when he didn't have to, he came back for her, and put his own safety and well being on the line by doing so. 'He wouldn't hurt me', she thought. 'If he wanted to do that, he would've either left me there when Hux the War Boy had all of his attention on me, trying to choke me out. Or when that muzzle the War Boys put on my snagged on something and I got stuck. Heck, he even used his last bullet in his gun to save me from Hux' she thought to herself.' 

Rey felt a weird twinge in her stomach after thinking about that. Never had anyone sacrificed something like that for her. Even though it was only one bullet, something like only a small bullet was hard to come by in the world that they lived in. And in a very real since, it could mean either life or death.

"Rey?" he asked her gently, after she didn't reply.

"Oh" is all she managed to say.

"I'll drive the rest of the way. You've been going at it all day" he suggested softly.

Rey decided that she had already made the choice earlier in the day that she was okay with trusting Finn. So she carefully released her foot off of the gas, as they awkwardly climbed over one another to switch seats. 

At first, Rey just sat in her seat, eyes trained on the road out in front of her, as if she was still driving. 

"Don't worry" Finn whispered. "I'll keep us safe. You sleep, and when you wake up, we'll be in the 'green place.'"

Rey did as she was instructed, and as she opened her eyes, that's exactly what happened. Even though she didn't see any actually green, she saw the way Finn's face lit up when he brought the rig to a stop, locking eyes with an older looking woman, and a tall young man standing beside her.


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the Resistance Rey and Finn decide to return from where they came in order to overthrow Immorten Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER! IDOA

Finn had the car in parked and hopped out before Rey was even fully awake. She had just opened her eyes, but saw the look on Finn's face that assured her there was no need to be alarmed. He walked over to the older woman who she had seen when she first woke up, and saw Finn place his hand on her shoulder and rested his forehead against hers. The old woman mirrored his action. As they released one another, Finn then turned his attention to the younger man standing next to the woman, and proceeded to repeat the action again. It wasn't quite a hug, but it wasn't a handshake either. 

The older woman was the first one to notice Rey. She trusted Finn, but had no idea who these people were, and therefore were unsure of their intentions. Rey reached across to the driver's seat and placed her hand on the handle of the gun Finn had left behind. While she was doing this she hadn't noticed that Finn had walked back to the war rig. 

"Come on out Rey, we're finally...." Finn began, but then his glance shot downwards. He noticed that Rey had one of the smaller guns held tightly in her grip. And once Finn looked back up at her, she all of a sudden felt ashamed of herself. 

"No one here is going to hurt you Rey" Finn said again. They held each others gaze, but it wasn't until Finn said, "I promise" that Rey finally released her grip on the gun. 

"It's okay" he spoke up again. "Come on."

Rey leaned over towards the passenger side door and climbed out. Finn was already waiting for her on the other side of the war rig, ready to walk with her if she needed it. She would have never admitted to it but she did feel much more comfortable walking alongside him as opposed to not walking near him at all. 

As they slowly approached the two standing in front of them, Rey heard Finn speak up yet again once they finally got up to them. A lot more than she had heard him say in a while. It was then, she noticed how nice his voice sounded. She felt one side of her lips begin to twist upward, but quickly rebuked it, seeing how she didn't fully have a reason to smile...not yet anyway.

"I've brought a friend with me General" he said, looking towards the older woman. Rey's eyes and the 'General's' locked immediately. She slowly approached Rey, almost like she could sense how on edge she was about being brought here, and how insecure she probably felt at the moment. The old woman very slowly began to open her arms as she closed the distance between the two of them. And then carefully, so very carefully, enclosed her arms around Rey. Rey's eyes were as big as moons. She didn't know what to do, or what to say, or what to think. It had been quite some time since she could remember human contact in a good way, aside from Finn taking her hand in order to lead her away from danger. So for the time being she just stood there. Allowing the 'General' to hug her as long as she wanted. Up until she found her own arms encircle around the old woman to hug her back. Rey was shocked by her own behavior, knowing that she'd never do something like this. But this day had been full of surprises, and things that she thought she'd never do, and things she'd never thought other people would do for her. 

"Such a pretty thing she is, Finn" the General finally said, taking Rey's chin in her hand, gently moving her face from side to side to get a better look at her.

While the General was inspecting Rey's face, the younger man slowly approached Rey as well. Rey could see him walking up out of the corner of her eye, and slipped out of the General's soft grasp, and closer back towards where Finn was standing. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to startle you" he said. "I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Poe" he said extending his arm out to Rey. She was hesitant at first, but as she quickly glanced back towards Finn, he gave her an affirmative nod, so she decided to grasp onto Poe's arm. "I'm Rey" she said quietly.

After they released one another Finn stepped forward. "I can't wait for her to see it" he said. Poe and the General exchanged a quick glance between one another, and then looked back to Finn. 

"Can't wait for her to see what?" the General asked. 

"Home" said Finn. "We've traveled from the far west to come and find you all."

Yet again, the confused looking glance in between the General and Poe. "Well if you were coming from the west" the General started. "You've already passed it" she said gently. 

"What? How can that be?" Finn asked shocked.

"The soil" Poe started

"We had no water, we had to get out" the General said.

"The water was filth" Poe said again. 

"It was poisoned" said the General.

"We could grow anything" said Poe.

Rey looked over at Finn, who's mouth was now hanging wide open. This was the only expression she had never seen him wear. Shock. "Where are the others?" Finn asked. Rey looked around seeing only about seven or eight other people standing nearby what looked like it used to be a well protected base. "There are no others Finn" the General said answering him. "We are all that's left."

Unbelievable. Finn had it set in his heart that he would be returning from what he left...or what he was taken from. This resistance base, this place which was familiar to him, his home. And yet, they were standing before nothing. Rey watched Finn as he staggered off to the left, then turned around to take a few clumsy steps towards which they had came. After he was quite a distance away from everyone else, he sunk to his knees and into the sand. He continually pounded his fist into the earth until a small dust cloud almost engulfed him completely. 

Night would be upon them soon. And it dawned on Rey that Finn was probably upset for more reasons than one. Not only was his home not here anymore, but the army of Immorten Ren and the War Boys would quickly be trailing behind them. 

For the time being, until something was decided, Rey decided to rest a while inside of the war rig. As night came, so did the chill in the air, as the heat of the day slowly crept away. She rolled up the passenger side window then leaned across to the drivers side to roll that window up too, then stretched out in between the two seats and laid down.

She must've just been falling asleep when she heard a knock on the window. It startled her awake as she went to grab the gun closest to her. She soon lowered it once she discovered it was only Finn.

She figured he probably came over to tell them that it was okay for her to come and join everyone else by the small fire they had started and were all huddled around. That it was okay to trust these people and that she didn't have to be on guard around them. But he said no such thing, just "You must be freezing in here." He slowly took off his jacket and handed it to her. Rey was unsure of what to do in this moment. Because never before had she been around someone as caring as Finn. He was the first person who she can ever remember to ask her if she was okay, he helped her escape, he used his last bullet to save her, allowed her to get some rest and offered to drive, and now...he was offering her his jacket, to which without he would be cold. But he didn't care because he was still offering it to her anyway.

Taking the jacket out of his hand and slipping it on, she immediately felt warmer. He must have been standing very close to the fire. 

"So here's the plan" Finn started. "Immorten Ren and all of his War Boys will probably be here before the break of day, so we can't stay here." So far she wasn't feeling very hopeful about his plan. "So who's back at the lair protecting it?"

"Well, no one. It was actually quite stupid of Immorten Ren to leave the lair unprotected. If we went back there now we could..." and then it dawned on her.

"Everyone is on board with the plan. But if you don't want to, the resistance can give you one of those dirt bikes over there, and enough gasoline for two-hundred days" said Finn.

Even though she wasn't too thrilled about returning to the War Boys lair, she knew that there was no other option. If they found her once, they could find her again. They would either kill her or make a blood bag out of her. "When do we leave?" she asked him. 

"In four hours" the General will alert everyone when it's time to move." Finn went to turn to climb out of the war rig, without his jacket. Rey thought maybe he forgot he wasn't wearing it anymore. Rey quickly went to take it off and hand it back to him. "Here. You'll be cold without it outside" she said. 

"It's fine" he said looking back smiling at her. "I'll just go and stand by the fire."

She pulled the jacket back towards herself and put it on again. Finn was still standing there smiling at her. "Well...you should get some rest then...sleep well" he said. Just as he went to close the door behind him, Rey spoke up.

"Finn" she asked him. He turned back around. "Will you stay?" She didn't know what she was thinking, but she did know that there was a chance that something could go wrong tomorrow and because of that, she knew she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Sure" he said softly and climbed back in with her, closing the door behind him.

She slid closer to Finn and rested her head on his shoulder as he gently placed his arm around her side. They stayed like that until the both fell asleep. Then were awoken by Poe knocking on the war rig window. "It's time to move" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S....it felt SOOOOOOO bad calling space mom an 'old woman' but the majority of the women they met up with in Mad Max were old, so, you know...


	9. Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Rey and the rest of the Resistance go back to Immorten Ren and the War Boys lair to try to claim it as their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much from the bottom of my heart to all of you who stuck with me through this story! It was my very first one and I'm very excited to be wrapping it up at last. Since I have a few days off I'm going to upload everything as a present to my readers. First blood bag, then dear diary, and then I know it's hurting you but it's killing me, my newest release which if you haven't checked out yet...please do and leave a comment on how you think I'm doing with my 'dark muscle'. And seriously I can't thank you all enough for not only reading it but leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks and the support and encouragement telling me that I need to keep writing! I love you all so much, and if you'd like to leave your ideas of other Finnrey stories you'd like me to write it would be appreciated. I have a very big imagination, and am fairly certain that I could write a story for any of you if you want to leave me an idea:))))))))))
> 
> DISCLAIMER: IDOA

The drive back was mostly silent. Between Finn and Rey. Between Finn and Poe. Between Finn, Poe and Rey. And between Finn, Rey, Poe, the General and the rest of the Resistance fighters. Every single person was silent. Waiting for that inevitable moment. That moment where they all knew that they would cross their paths with Immorten Ren and his army of War Boys. 

Rey shifted gears as the silence continued in the war rig she and Finn had driven in. Only it wasn't the two of them alone this time, they were accompanied by Poe and a few more Resistance members. 

The tension was thick in the air. She knew it, Finn knew it, everyone knew it. Not everyone who had boldly agreed to storm Immorten Ren's War Boy lair would live to see the end of the day, and because of that...all were silent. No one wanted to say it first, hell, no one wanted to even say it out loud to acknowledge the fact that death was a certainty for most today. So, she kept on driving. 

Until that familiar rumble was heard. Rey and Finn both glanced at one another knowing for a fact what that rumble was. That rumble had been chasing them all day long, undoubtably so, they knew the familiar roar of Immorten Ren when they heard it. 

Rey shifted gears again looking over at Finn. "Have you got all of those guns ready over there?" she asked him. 

He finished putting the very last bullet into the only sawed off shot gun that they had, cocked it, then looked over at her and replied, "Ready."

Rey pressed her foot down as hard as she could into the gas pedal. She was growing more and more nervous by the minuet, knowing what was about to happen, but tried her best not to let anyone see it. 

It wasn't long until they heard a buzzing noise coming from the roof of the war rig. The War Boys had caught up to them already and were cutting the roof of the rig open. Once all of the material was stripped away from the car, two War Boys jumped in. Hissing and screaming their memorized martyr sayings just as Hux the War Boy had done. Screaming incessantly that how even if they died today that they would somehow live again. Also yelling at the top of their lungs about a place called, 'Valhalla' and that even though all that what happening around us was their fault, that they were not to blame. 

One of the War Boys was killed with relative ease. One of the Resistance members lunged at him, stabbing him in the neck and throwing him back outside from the hole of the war rig which he came from. The other War Boy...not so much. He fought the Resistance member with all his might. Eventually, Finn lent a hand in aiding the Resistance member. He grabbed a gun that he had loaded earlier, and attempted to shoot the War Boy, but was only met with a human shield Resistance fighter. 

Finn immediately lowered the gun and flung himself into the backseat. The War Boy had no weapon, only his own two hands. But from what Finn had seen earlier on the previous day, that was more than enough to end someone's life. In an attempt to save the Resistance fighters life, Finn succeeded, but only for a moment. He got the War Boy away from the fighter, but then heard the War Boy shout, "Pole Cats!" And then before he knew what was happening he was being lifted out of the back of the war rig high into the air. 

"Finn!" Rey cried when she saw what was happening. She slammed on breaks, catching everyone off guard. The Resistance fighter held on, while the unfortunate War Boy who was still in the war rig was tossed through the windshield by the sudden halt of the vehicle. Rey could feel several smaller vehicles crash into the backside of the war rig, but were no match to withstand against it. As she increased the throttle again, she could see Finn fighting for his life on a different vehicle. But to her relief, he had over powered the War Boy who was attempting to cut his head off with a chainsaw. 

Finn waited as patiently as he could for his opportunity to strike. The War Boy swung from the left and then the right. Finn caught his arms and held the chainsaw down, cutting into the vehicle they were currently on. Finn knew that he couldn't simply hold it down until the chain saw ran out of gas, he had to think of something else to do. 

Unfortunately so, he was head-butted before he could come up with anything. The chainsaw was released and fell to the ground. Now it was all a race as to who could recover the fastest and get to it first. It seemed at the time that the War Boy would get to it first, but Finn had kept one of the pistols from the war rig tucked safely away in his boot. He reached down, pulled it out and fired at the War Boy, unsuccessfully killing him, but still hitting him in the shoulder. Finn thought it best to save as many bullets as he could, and instead of shooting the War Boy dead, running up to the chainsaw that was still on, and cutting his arm off instead. The War Boy let out a painful howl, before Finn kicked him in his chest, sending him to his doom underneath the tires of the vehicle that was following closely behind them. Finn hadn't even had the chance to revel in his victory before he was snatched up again by yet another Pole Cat. Only this War Boys victory was shortly lived. Far shorter that the first Pole Cat War Boy who had snatched him up. 

He elbowed the War Boy in his nose before realizing he still had the chainsaw in hand. He flung the chainsaw around him, and figured whatever it landed was good enough for him. Only it ended up cutting the pole which was supporting them both. 

Finn felt so foolish, just swinging backwards as to hit whatever, knowing full well that the pole could get hit. 

He figured this was it for him, as he and his adversary the War Boy fell to the ground, probably to die on impact, or to get ran over by one of the many cars in pursuit of the war rig. Only it didn't quite happen like that. The War Boy was clipped by an on coming car, and Finn landed on top of the war rig that just so happened to make a sharp left to catch him as he was falling. 

He couldn't quite place his footing, and slipped over the edge of the war rig before his boot was grabbed by a hand reaching out of the driver's side. 

"Caught ya" said a voice. He leaned up with all of his might, and saw Rey had a firm hand placed around his ankle. 

Finn looked up at her and smiled. He reached his hand up and she released the wheel momentarily to pull him into the war rig, back to safety. 

Right before Finn was all the way back in the war rig, Rey noticed that a familiar looking vehicle was approaching them, and closing in on them fast. It was the war chariot of Immorten Ren. He leaned his arm out of his window, and produced a pistol that was ready to aim, and fired at Finn. Without even thinking, Rey pulled Finn inside, and leaned out of the passenger side shielding Finn with her own body.

"Rey! What are you doing?!" Finn screamed trying to pull her back in. But Rey knew better. She knew that Immorten Ren needed her for what she had, and wouldn't risk killing her, just to kill Finn. 

"That's my blood bag!" Immorten Ren roared! "That's my property!" he screamed again. 

While Rey was hanging out of the war rig shielding Finn, another War Boy on a pole cat had landed on top of the roofless war rig. Finn was too distracted by driving to see him. But he made his way all the way to the front of the war rig, punched Rey in the side of the face, and stabbed Finn in his side. 

"No!" Rey yelled for what seemed to be an eternity. The Resistance fighter locked his arms around the War Boys' neck and proceeded to choke him out. Only to be elbowed in the stomach repeatedly until they both fell out of the passenger side door.

"Mediocre!" Rey could hear Immorten Ren scream from his vehicle. 

Rey also heard another pole cat approaching the top of the war rig. She pulled a gun from underneath the dash board and held it directly in the face of whoever landed inside, only to discover that it was the General. She immediately lowered the gun and quickly said, "He's hurt!" looking towards Finn. The General crouched down next to Finn to inspect his wound. "It's pretty bad" she said back to Rey. 

Rey glanced over at the horizon, and realized that they were nearing Immorten Ren's lair. She looked back up toward the top of the war rig to discover that the pole cat was still there. She then said to the General, "Take the wheel!" Before she had anytime to object, Rey was on top of the war rig and launching herself from side to side off of the pole cat. Once she was close enough to the vehicle that was transporting Immorten Ren, she jumped off. 

She was instantly grabbed by a War Boy once she landed. Rey figured if she was going to get to Immorten Ren, she'd have to go through him. 

The War Boy had two spears in each hand. They resembled the ones that were being thrown at her and Finn the previous day. The ones that explode once they land on something...or someone. Rey stood her ground, and gird her loins for whatever was to come. She however was surprised when the War Boy collapsed in front of her, discovering that he had been shot through the chest by someone behind him. 

"Poe" she said quietly to herself. Noticing that Poe had driven up close enough behind her to get a shot on the War Boy. 

But the relief had quickly warn off when she discovered that the War Boy was not down for the count. Rey noticed that the War Boy had turned his attention from her, to whatever had shot him from behind. Just before picking up both of his spears, he sprayed some sort of metallic looking chrome onto his mouth and screeched, "Witness me!" Which seemed to gain the attention of all of the other War Boys following their vehicle. 

"Witness me!" was shrieked again and again by all of the nearest vehicles, before the War Boy who had said it jumped off of Immorten Ren's vehicle, and onto Poe's with both spears in hand, blowing it up. Rey had only hoped that Finn hadn't witnessed it. 

She continued to make her way up to the front of the vehicle where she knew Immorten Ren would be sitting. Unarmed, and unprotected. She jumped down into the cockpit and placed a gun to his head. A gun that she too had hidden in her boot just as Finn had done. 

"You cannot kill me!" he screamed. "For I am Immorten!" Rey pulled back the hammer on the gun before saying, "You're just a creature in a mask...of course I can kill you." Then pulled the trigger. 

A while later, Rey had managed to jump back onto the war rig which she had originally come from. She was quick to do it too after the General had leaned out of the war rig window and announced to her that Finn was hurt. She had the surviving Resistance fighter jump onto Immorten Ren's vehicle so that all would follow suit, then jumped back onto the rig to be with Finn.

While the war rig was being driven by the General behind Immoren Ren's vehicle Rey was trying to figure out why Finn's dark skin had gone as pale as it was. "Finn. Finn!" She said hoping to wake him. It wasn't working. She looked down at his stab wound and noticed that he was loosing, and had probably already lost a fair amount of blood. 

"Blood!" she thought to herself. If the War Boys wanted her for her blood because she could give to anyone, then surely she could give to Finn. 

She looked around the war rig as quickly as she could in search for something, anything that resembled the needle and tube that the War Boys' were ready to stick in her. Once she found one underneath the seat that the General was sitting in, she proceeded to perform a replica of what she had seen back at the lair. She inserted the needle into her arm, and then the other end of the needle and tube into Finn's arm hoping that it would help him to regain his consciousness. 

Rey hadn't paid much attention to anything else, other than Finn's well being as the General drove on. But once she realized that Finn had opened his eyes, smiled at her, and heard a faint cheer off in the distance that cried, "Let them up! Let them up" she knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
